A negative pressure clamping arrangement is known from the DE-PS 31 26 720. It comprises a clamping head, consisting of a head portion clamping the work piece, as well as a head retainer, which is held in a base portion by a spindle so as to be vertically adjustable. The adjustment is performed manually by displacing the spindle, which can be locked by a screw in its adjusted position.